


Trial and Error

by Stormwriter



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 50 Sentence Challenge, Background Deceit Sanders, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic LAMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwriter/pseuds/Stormwriter
Summary: "They’re learning and growing together, and sometimes, they get it right." A 50 Sentence Challenge for the Sander Sides.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Get It Wrong Sometimes, But You Always Make It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174496) by [TheGoliathBeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle). 



> I got inspired by reading some of the Goliath Beetle's old works again, specifically the many 50 sentence challenges she has created, so I decided to take a shot at it with the Sander Sides.

 

**Diplomat’s Curse**

Logan and Roman storm away from each other sneering while Patton closes his eyes, wondering how exactly he’s going to put the pieces of their friendship back together again after yet another fight.

**Comfort**

“I will physically fight you,” Patton says when Virgil admits he doesn’t think he’s worthy of the others; they both know it’s a lie, but the comforting sentiment is real.

**Hero**

Roman wishes he always felt as brave as he acts.

**Love- Part I**

Logan walks into the kitchen to find a flour- covered Patton slinging marshmallows at a grinning Roman.

**War- Part II**

Logan turns around, about to exit, until Roman throws a handful of flour at Logan’s head; Roman quickly learns Logan’s precision and accuracy of throwing food is impressive.

**Cookies**

Patton smiles through the sadness because it feels easier and he doesn’t want to worry anyone; Virgil sees right through it and immediately starts baking some cookies to cheer him up.

**Icarus**

Virgil doesn’t mean to be so harsh when he pulls Roman’s head from the clouds, he’s just so afraid of his friend floating too high and burning in the sun.

**Breakups**

“You were right, he’s gone,” Roman chuckles humorlessly, lacking warmth in his voice and life in his eyes and yeah, Virgil wanted to be acknowledged and listened to for once, but not like _this_.

**Trauma- Part I**

“Oh, woe is me! How will I go on?!” Roman cries, clutching his hand desperately like it has a mortal wound.

**Dismissal- Part II**

“It's a paper cut, I think you'll live.” Logan doesn't even look up from his book.

**Infinitesimal- Part I**

“The world feels a little too big sometimes,” Virgil says, tugging his hood further down his head.

**Infinity- Part II**

“You know, space is bigger.” Virgil loves Logan, he does, but sometimes he is just not helpful at all.  

**Sentiment**

Despite his protests to the contrary, Logan keeps every friendship bracelet, picture, and gift he has received from the others.

**Horizon**

While they were kids, Roman convinced Virgil to climb a tree with him, and for once, Virgil didn’t feel so small.  

**Heart**

“Logan, are you ok?” Patton’s voice is so soft and gentle and _good,_ and Logan just can’t help breaking down.

**Mistakes**

“Should have”s haunt Logan and Virgil; “could have”s haunt Roman.

**Hypocrite**

Logan doesn't really understand Patton: the parental side never seems to run out of love to give unless it's for himself.

**“I love you”**

No matter how earnest Patton is or how often he says it, when Virgil hears those words, he can't help from thinking of a sneering face covered in scales and vanity.

**Matching**

“Hey kiddo, we're hoodie buddies now!” Patton says while donning his new cat hoodie, and Virgil hides his smile underneath his hands.

**Self-Doubt**

Roman knows Virgil's greatest fear, and his heart hurts knowing there's no way to fight it off for him.

**Isolation**

Virgil feels safer when his room is locked; he can't get out, but neither can the monsters in his head.

**Support**

“Hey Virge, I know today is a Bad Day, but I'm here for you when you're ready.”

**Writer’s Block**

Every time Roman isn’t creating always and often, he can’t help feel like his worth is corroding away.

**The Actor- Part I**

Roman is an expert at playing roles: the Prince, the hero, the dreamer, the Romantic.

**(Tragic) Flaw - Part II**

The only role he's failed to master is being himself.

**Fight- Part I**

There's a scream in Patton’s room; seconds later, Roman is bursting through the door, sword in hand, ready to slay the monster terrifying his friend.

**Fear- Part II**

Patton has his hands over his face, trembling, but the only thing off Roman sees is a spider on the floor.

**Limits**

“I'm not like you, Princey!” Virgil yells. “You have enough energy and hope and strength to save the world, I only have enough to save my family.”

**Malfunction- Part I**

“I know you like to pretend you're a feelingless robot,” Patton says to Logan as he sniffles curled up in his arms, “But you're allowed to make mistakes and be human too.”

**Reboot- Part II**

Wrapped in Patton’s gentle hug, Logan, for once, relaxes and allows himself to fall apart.

**Fairy Tales**

Call Roman Jack; when he falls in love, he falls _hard_ , with the force of a waterfall, and Patton, like Jill, always comes tumbling after.

**Peace**

After a movie night, Virgil doses off with his head on Patton’s shoulder; it’s the best sleep he's had in years.

**Solace**

When Virgil has nightmares, he sometimes goes into Roman’s room, and the prince sings him to sleep; it's an understood thing.

**Empath’s Curse- Part I**

While starting up _Coco,_ Roman mentally prepares himself for the inevitable tears Patton will shed during the movie.

**Shock- Part II**

Roman has to do a double take before he fully processes that Logan is, in fact, crying as well.

**Tender- Part III**

“Do I ever make you feel like that?” Logan asks Roman after the others have gone to bed, “I don’t mean to- I really don't want you to be forgotten, ever.”

**Confession**

“I don't mean to pressure you so often,” Roman says to Virgil in a rare moment of fragility, “I just don't want you or Thomas to end up being the support character in your own stories.”

**Wrath**

“Shut up, I'm not _stupid_!” Patton shouts when Logan makes one too many mocking comments about those “stupid, icky emotions”, and Logan realizes Patton’s fury can burn just as hot as his love is gentle.

**Forgive, Not Forget**

Patton knows the others don’t always mean what they say, but harsh words hurt him just the same.

**Present- Part I**

“I have to admit,” Virgil says to Logan during one of the few moments of complete tranquility, “I don’t understand how the three of you got so close; Patton is so gentle and soft, and you and Roman just _aren’t_ , no offense, how do you avoid hurting him?”

**Past- Part II**

“Trial and error,” Logan frowns in thought, and Virgil swears there’s guilt in Logan’s eyes, “Way more error than would have been ideal.”

**Touch**

Realistically, Patton knows that the others aren’t regularly in the mood for a hug like him- Logan has an aversion to touch, Virgil tends to curl into himself, and Roman isn’t always in the cuddling mood- which Patton understands, he _does,_ but understanding doesn’t make his heart ache any less when he’s feeling lonely.

**Movies**

Movie nights are the best: Roman and Patton always end up in a cuddle pile, Virgil throws popcorn at Roman, and Logan analyses the cinematography, logic, and editing of the film.

**Song**

Logan has accepted at this point that saying any words that vaguely resemble song lyrics around Roman will evolve into a karaoke night.

**Nostalgia**

When they were kids, Roman and Logan loved exploring the world together; now they’re at each others’ throats more often than not- Roman wishes they could return to the past.

**Novels**

It’s always a quiet night when Logan reads his novels out loud to the others: Patton gets lost in the characters, Roman gets absorbed in the plot progression, and Virgil just finds Logan’s narrating voice relaxing.

**Passion**

Patton is so fond of the warmth in Roman’s face every time he shares a creative project the prince is proud of.

**Nightmares**

Virgil and Patton have similar nightmares; Patton is terrified of losing his loved ones, and Virgil is terrified of not being able to prevent that.

**Growth**

They’re learning and growing together, and sometimes, they get it right.

**Family**

Sometimes they get it wrong, so _wrong,_ and it _hurts,_ but they keep trying and going because their family is worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think: comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, check out Goliath Beetle's works! Her stories are amazing!


End file.
